


Frankie and Jamie (a filk)

by bigmisssunbeam49 (Sunbeam49)



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: M/M, just a filk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23842675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunbeam49/pseuds/bigmisssunbeam49
Summary: Hey!  Let's have another benjo!  Everybody, join in!!!!!!
Relationships: lovers - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: All Well: The Terror April 2020 Fest





	Frankie and Jamie (a filk)

Frankie and Jamie were lovers.  
Lordy, how they could love.  
They swore to be true to each other,  
Just as true as the stars above.  
He was his man, wouldn’t do him no wrong

Frankie and Jamie went walking.  
Jamie had on a new suit;  
Frankie paid one-hundred dollar notes  
Just to make his man look cute.  
He was his man, but he done him wrong .

Jamie said I’m leaving you,  
But I won’t be gone too long.  
Don’t wait up for me  
Or worry about me when I’m gone  
Jamie was his man, but he done him wrong.

Frankie went down to the great room,  
Stopped in to get a bottle of beer.  
Says to Mr. Bridgens,  
"Has my loving Jamie man been here?  
He’s my man, I don’t want him doing me wrong.” 

Mr. B pointed down to the orlop,  
And there to Frankie’s great surprise,  
Found his loving man Jamie  
With his hand on Jopson’s thigh.  
“He’s my man, but he's doing me wrong.”

Well, Frankie drew out his forty-four  
And shot Jamie three or four times.  
“Let me blow the smoke from my gun  
And see if Jamie’s dying.  
He’s my man, but he did me wrong.“

“Roll me over once so careful.  
Roll me over twice so slow.  
Roll me over to my left side.  
Frankie’s bullet hit me,  
And now I’m growing cold.”.

Sir John rushed in, said, “Forgive you, Frankie?  
Oh, I will forgive you not.  
You killed my number one Jamie  
And he’s the only support I got.  
You shot that man ‘cos he was doing you wrong.”

Sir John hollered out for Sol Tozer  
Who took Frank to the brig that day.  
He locked him up in the ship’s dungeon cell,  
And he threw the key away.  
Jamie was his man, but he done him wrong.

Sir John led Frankie to the scaffold.  
He was calm as he could be.  
He looked at the hangman  
and said, “Nearer my god to thee.”  
Jamie was his man but he done him wrong.

Get Mr. Honey to make a sledge  
To haul something wrapped in black.  
There's twelve men going to Beechey Island  
But only eleven comin' back.  
Jamie was his man, but he done him wrong.

Now this story ain’t got no morals.  
This story ain’t got no end  
Story only goes to show  
There ain’t no good in men.  
Jamie was his man, but he done him wrong.


End file.
